A Question for Sir Andrew
by Reni-Chan
Summary: Kum / Hevans   One-shot  Stacie's tea parties don't usually include the imparting of great wisdom, but apparently the teddy bear is a wizard.


A Question for Sir Andrew:

Summary: [Kum / Hevans] [One-shot] Stacie's tea parties don't usually include the imparting of great wisdom, but apparently the teddy bear is a wizard.

**A/N: Inspired by ****Of Clovers and Confessions****, by **_**Life is Like a Novel **_**(Read it- it's so adorable) then further inspired by conversations that appeared on my tumblr dash. Anyway, halfway through I realized there isn't really that much Sam x Kurt in here- but I still figure there's enough to label it as such.**

Stacie had scheduled a tea party that neither Quinn, nor Kurt, could make it to- and Stevie refused to attend on account of the wrestling match his Power Rangers had arranged at exactly the same time. Stacie pouted about this for a while- apparently she just _couldn't _hold a tea party with an empty seat at her tiny table- before Sam took it upon himself to be a guest at the most prestigious gathering.

Seated between a Barbie doll that Kurt had completely made-over- with a new haircut and clothes he had made himself (which delighted Stacie), and even hair-dye (a brown Crayola marker)- and a calico cat plushie (a gift from Brittany delivered by Quinn), Sam sipped his imaginary tea, squirming a bit in the too-small seat.

Stacie was sitting next to a ragged old teddy bear that she had owned for who knows how long, whispering in its ear and nodding gravely after long pauses that Sam assumed were the bear talking.

Sam smiled to himself, remembering his old imaginary friends, then put his teacup down on the table. Apparently this was a pretty big no-no, because Stacie immediately screeched at him to put the cup on the coaster.

The bottle-blonde boy raised an eyebrow, not seeing any coasters on the table. He then noticed that all of the other cups were seated on little folded cards. Curiosity piqued, Sam reached down and picked up the card in front of him. It was a valentine's card. The kind that comes in bags of about twenty-five so kids can give them to their whole class. It was addressed to Stacie, from a boy named Rajeesh.

Sam smirked. "This Rajeesh kid your boyfriend?" He asked, thinking that was why Stacie had kept the card. Stacie smirked right back, saying, "Nope!" She seemed absolutely giddy to have a secret for Sam to guess at as she whispered in the ear of her teddy bear and giggled at what must have been a very funny reply.

Knowing Stacie wanted him to keep guessing, Sam replaced the "coaster" (this time putting his cup in its proper place), and picked up one of the others. "Flint?"

"Nope!" Stacie crowed, her grin growing wider. Sam picked up the next card, his eyes narrowing at the very familiar sounding name. It wasn't right to dislike a little kid he didn't know just because his name was similar to someone he couldn't stand, but... "Stacy it better not be this- this Blair W. kid."

"It isn't!" Stacie squealed, practically dancing in her chair. The bear seemed to say something, because Stacie leaned over toward it, listening intently, then nodding in reply. "Yup. He's lookin' in the wrong place."

Upon hearing this, Sam's eyes immediately went to the pink construction paper "coaster" under Stacie's cup, reaching over and grabbing it as Stacie's grin widened further. Knowing the secret was now in his hands, Sam smirked at his sister before lowering his brown eyes to see the words written in red glitter pen on the big pink heart.

"Dear Stacie," He read slowly aloud, "I really, really like you. Will you be my valentine and my girlfriend? Love, Mol-"

Sam choked on the name, staring at his kid sister in shock. "Love, Molly P.- Stacie, this is from a girl."

Stacie rolled her eyes. "Duuuuh. Molly's a _girl's name, _Sammy." She said, as if her brother had eaten a large bowl of stupid for breakfast.

"A- A _girl _told you she liked you and wanted you to be her girlfriend... wha- what did you say to her?"

Stacie stared at Sam as if he'd eaten the_ entire box of stupid_- including the surprise inside. "I told her I liked her too- duh. That's why I kept the card, Sammy."

Sam gaped like a dead fish, turning this information over in his head. His sister- His _little sister- _His _grade-schooler _little sister was "going out" (as much as a grade schooler _could _go out with someone) with another girl.

"Um- do Mom and Dad know about this, Stacie?"

"Sammy you're being really silly today. Duh, Mommy and Daddy know. I told them a long time ago." Stacie rolled her eyes again, then leaned over and whispered something to her bear.

"And- and they were okay with it?" Sam asked, too scared to be hopeful. Stacie grinned widely at him.

"Yup. I was kinda scared to tell them- cuz I know girls don't usually date other girls- but Sir Andrew helped me out."

Sam's eyes went wider than before and his mouth dropped open before part of that sentence really stood out in his mind. "Sir Andrew? Who's Sir Andrew?"

Stacie pointed at her raggedy bear, causing Sam's brow to furrow. "Your... Bear helped you tell Mom and Dad you like another girl."

"Sir Andrew is not just a bear!" Stacie cried indignantly, "He's-" She stopped herself, before glancing back and forth suspiciously. Seemingly sure that no one was listening in, Stacie leaned across the table, raising a hand to one side of her mouth and whispering, "He's a wizard."

"... A wizard."

"Yup. A wizard."

"Your bear-"

"_Sir Andrew_ is a wizard."

Sam leaned back- until the loud creaking beneath him reminded him he was seated on his sister's tiny tea party chair- considering this information. Figuring he had nothing to lose by asking, he decided to sate his curiosity.

"How exaclty did the bea- did _Sir Andrew _help you?"

Stacie leaned forward again, resting her elbows on her table and her chin on her hands. "Well, he told me," Stacie furrowed her little brow and puckered up her lips, speaking in as deep a tone as she could manage, "'Stacie, your mommy and daddy are always saying they'll always love you, no matter what, right?' I said yes, and _he said_, 'So they won't stop loving you just cuz you like another girl- after all, they like Prince Kurt just fine.' And then-"

"Wait- Prince Kurt?" Sam had been taking the conversation rather seriously- or as seriously as one could take a conversation about a teddy bear wizard- until Kurt was named with that _particular _title.

Stacie heaved a big sigh, obviously frustrated at having to explain something to Sam _again_. (Sam made a mental note that Stacie might be spending a bit too much time with Quinn) "_Yes, Sammy, Prince Kurt. _Did you think he was a princess? Cuz that's just _rude_. I know he wears skirts sometimes, but he's a _boy. _An' when he comes to my tea parties, he always comes as the Prince of- of-" Stacie rubbed her head, trying to remember exactly what country Kurt was the fictional prince of. "M- Maldonia?"

Kurt still liked Disney movies. That was so awesome Sam almost forgot what they were talking about.

"_Anyways- _Kurt is a prince who likes princes, and Mommy an' Daddy think he's great. So Sir Andrew said they'd be okay with me being a princess who likes princes _and _princesses."

Sam was almost certain that was _exactly_ how Stacie had phrased it when she told their parents. So... his sister was bisexual too- he thought that once and decided he would never phrase it that way again until Stacie was older. She was a grade schooler- Calling her an _anything-_"sexual" sounded really wrong. (He didn't care if it was bisexual, heterosexual, or homosexual- he wasn't using the term "sexual" about his sister again- maybe _ever_.)

"And then Sir Andrew said if I was still scared about tellin' Mommy and Daddy, he would make me a truth potion so I would _hafta _tell them."

"... A truth potion."

"_Yes, Sammy_- a truth potion."

"Your bear-"

"_Sir Andrew."_

"Sorry- Sir Andrew made you a truth potion?"

Stacie narrowed her eyes into the most annoyed look Sam had ever seen on his little sister's face. "_Yes, Sammy. _Sir Andrew made me a truth potion _because he's a wizard. Like I told you, like, a bazillion times."_

"Sorry, sorry!" Sam said, putting his hands up in surrender. "And... So, you told mom and dad, and they were cool with it?"

"Um- yeah. They asked me to sit on the couch for a while cuz they needed to talk to each other about somethin' important, but when they came back they were smiling at me and saying how much they love me, an' how proud they were that I wasn't scared to like Molly."

Sam's stomach clenched. _Scared. _Stacie wasn't scared like he was. She had been afraid to tell their parents, but from what Sam could tell Stacie didn't really care what anyone else thought. How could his little sister be so much braver than him?

"Hey, Stacie?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"D'you think Sir Andrew could whip me up some of that truth potion? Like, three of them?"

_One for telling his parents, one for telling Kurt, and one for telling the rest of the Glee club?_

Stacie turned to Sir Andrew, holding a rather long whispered conversation with her raggedy bear. Eventually she turned around and said, "Yeah. Sir Andrew will make you some truth potion." She said, with a face and tone that said that this was a great honor and not to be taken lightly.

Sam choked back a snicker at the thought of using "truth potions" made by a stuffed bear, but immediately corrected himself upon recieving Stacie's iciest glare. (She was _really _spending too much time with Quinn)

"What d'you need 'em for, Sammie?" Stacie wondered, tipping her teapot to fill her cup with imaginary liquid. (Earlier on Stacie had specified it as being Earl Grey. Apparently it was Prince Kurt's favorite imaginary tea.)

"Um... So I can tell Mom and Dad- and a few other people that I-" Sam cleared his throat nervously. His first time telling anyone, and it was his sister, a barbie, a cat plushie, and a teddy bear wizard. "That I'm a- a prince that likes princesses _and _princes."

Stacie dropped her teapot, the plastic toy hitting the table with a clatter. She stared, wide eyed at Sam for a few moments before jumping to her feet and squealing, "Sir Andrew was right! Sir Andrew was right! HA! Kurt thinks he's so smart- Sir Andrew was right _all along!"_

Sam didn't know how to feel about the fact that his sister had discussed his sexuality with his best friend- and crush- and a teddy bear wizard.

"OH!" Stacie reached into her pocket, drawing out a folded up piece of construction paper. "I almost forgot- here ya go, Sammy! Quinnie helped me make it."

Curious, Sam took the paper from Stacie's hand and carefully unfolded it. "You're invited to the wedding of- wedding?"

Stacie nodded. "Yup! Me and Molly are gonna have a wedding at the park! Mommy and Daddy and Quinnie and Kurt are all coming! Stevie too- he says he isn't but he is."

Sam chuckled to himself, wondering how Stacie had convinced their parents to come to her play-wedding. Then he looked back at the invitation and, seeing Molly's full name, froze.

"Um- Stacie?"

"Yeah?"

"Does- Does Molly have a big brother?"

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

_Stacie Evans_

_and_

_Molly Puckerman_

_to be held at the town park at noon on the day of_

_November 5th, 2011._

**A/N: So, the Kum is there if you squint, but not really a huge part of the story. Sowwees! Anyway, I'm writing a little sequel to this story that will have more Kum, so look forward to that!**

**The tea-party was inspired by the fanfic I mentioned above. Stacie's "romance" was inspired by tumblr. Also, I don't know if Puck's sister is really named Molly- I just saw her called that in a fanfic, so I figured I'd just call her that. *shrug***

**BTW, I imagine the "truth potions" to be Kool-Aid with salt and pepper in it. And a french fry. Yeah, they're pretty gross.**

**Thank you for reading!**

_**I know that, as of right now, Kum is not canon. I can't predict what will happen in later episodes, but right now it isn't canon. That's not going to keep me from shipping it and writing fics for it. You write what you want, and I'll write what I want, okay? Let's not fill people's reviews with hate.**_

By the way, Sir Andrew is a wizard. Not sure if everyone got that after the fifteenth mention of it.


End file.
